Gai Murakumo
Gai Murakumo is the duertagonist of the manga series Mobile Suit Gundam SEED Astray. As a Coordinator and leader of the mercenary group Serpent Tail, he is a skilled pilot with most machines, but he comes to favor the MBF-P03 Gundam Astray Blue Frame as his personal mobile suit, modifying and upgrading it constantly to better suit his needs. He wears a white standard Earth Alliance uniform. Personality Gau Murakumo is a man who always keeps his cool, staying calm and logical no matter the circumstances. As a mercenary Gai will complete any mission he is hired for to the best of his abilities even if it entails killing someone who just a few days prior had been an ally of his. Also he doesn't care who his employer is, if they make a contract with them he will fight for them. History Supply base assault One of the earliest known missions Gai performs is a series of hit and run attacks on ZAFT supply depots. For this mission he was likely hired by the Earth Alliance and he piloted a custom GINN that had extra large fuel tanks to increase the distance it could travel and several combat knives. During the mission he would face the ZAFT ace "Magic Bullet of Dusk" Miguel Aiman in his own custom GINN. Although Gai fought Miguel and damaged the ZAFT pilot's GINN he never lost sight of his true objective, and in fact most of his maneuvers were calculated to the point that he destroyed the last supply base. However after the battle Gai's GINN, while still capable of flying back to base would not be combat ready for his next mission. Heliopolis mission Shortly after his mission to destroy the ZAFT supply bases Gai was contracted to go to the remains of Heliopolis and destroy the remaining prototype Astray mobile suits and eliminate any witnesses. Its likely that the man who hired Serpent Tail was an agent of the Sahaku twins. For this mission Gai piloted a custom Moebius unit equipped with a Gatling cannon. While searching the interior of the colony Gai came across Lowe Guele in the Astray Blue Frame. Lowe pulled off a tactic that destroyed Gai's Moebius but not before the mercenary leaped out of it. Gai was about to kill Lowe, when suddenly he had an emergency transmission from his partner, Elijah Kiel, who now informed him of his employer has double-crossed them. Gai then confiscated the Blue Frame and took it out to fight the Moebius units sent by his employer to kill Serpent Tail who were also witnesses. After the battle Gai intended to return the mobile suit to Lowe but the Junk Guild tech said Gai could keep it for saving his team's ship. Gai thanked him but warned Lowe that this wouldn't stop him from killing the tech if it's part of his mission. Defending Artemis After Artemis's umbrella had been breached and the light-wave shield emitters destroyed, Gai was hired to defend the asteroid base from attack until repairs were done. For the mission Gai equipped the Astray Blue Frame with numerous missile launchers, bazookas, and recoilless rifles. These weapons provided a lot of anti-ship firepower that used little energy from the Blue Frame's battery. With the Blue Frame Gai defeated numerous pirate groups, preferring to destroy their engines and weapons than outright destroying them. It was his way of leaving survivors to tell tales that Artemis was still impenetrable. However shortly after Lowe's Junk Guild team arrived in the area Artemis launched a missile assault that destroyed the pirate ships. Garcia than ordered Gai to attack and capture Lowe's Red Frame. Gai refused stating that the Junk Guild wasn't a threat. However Garcia had taken Elijah hostage, forcing Gai to comply. During the battle with Red Frame Gai went easy on Lowe and captured the suit when it was low on energy. Bringing Red Frame into the hanger Gai suspected that Lowe caught unto a hint Gai left him. Lowe did and provided a distraction that allowed Elijah to get free with Gai threatening to destroy Garcia if he didn't revoke the contract. Earth In Mobile Suit Gundam Seed Frame Astrays, he used the Gundam Astray Blue Frame 3rd to scout ZAFT Forces at Asia. In Gundam Seed vs Astray, he returns to scout the Librarian with his MBF-P03R Gundam Astray Blue Frame 2nd Revise. Gallery Image:Gai.gif Category:Cosmic Era characters